


Excerpts 1: Welcome Home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Part of the E, P, & R set between Boys NIght In and Birthday Present.  Happens between January 15 and Novermber 2, 2008





	Excerpts 1: Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The following is a set of excerpts from the Journal of Gus Peterson. After his death these journals came into the possession of his long time publisher. The publisher has decided that Mr. Peterson’s fans would enjoy these insights into his life. Mr. Peterson started keeping his journal almost as soon as he learned how to write. As you will notice the excerpts include situations that Mr. Peterson was physically involved in and others where he wasn't. In some of the latter he asked those involved what had happened and in others he simply made up what he thought had to have happened since he had been told by his kindergarten teacher that an author had to be able to imagine what logically happens in a situation, whether real or fictional, in order to write about it. It’s also obvious from the journal itself that Mr. Peterson wrote about certain events in his life from a later perspective as well as at the time the event occurred. Examples would be an entry written in pencil in a child's handwriting followed by an entry written, in cursive, in ink. While every entry doesn’t have addendums all of them, from the beginning, have space where such additions could’ve been added. The excerpts have been edited, as limited as possible, to provide clarity to the reader.

* * *

Tuesday, Jan 15, 2008

 

“Brian do you really mean it?”

“Of course Sunshine, I wouldn’t have given you that paper if I didn’t mean what it says.”

“Then I accept, I love Gus but having my own child is something I never really dreamed I could do. After all no matter how many times I stick my cock up your ass you aren’t going to get pregnant. Besides Gus will love having another sibling to look after.”

“Then all you have to do is jack off into a cup, I’ll come with you if you need any inspiration, the doctors will use it to impregnate Daphne and then nine months later we’ll bring a new Taylor home from the hospital; unless of course you want to get Daphne pregnant the old fashioned way. To be honest I hope you don’t want to do it that way, after all I’ve gotten use to you fucking me and I don’t really want to share. If that’s the way you want to do it then I’ll understand. Shit Justin now I‘m jealous of who you fuck.”

“Shit Brian you know I don’t want to even think about doing it the old fashioned way. Once was more than enough for this gay boy. You can never tell her but the only way I stayed hard enough to fuck Daphne that one time was to imagine that I was fucking you. I‘d only done it few times but thinking about it always made my cock as hard as it ever got.”

“If it’s settled then we’ll call Daphne tomorrow and set up the appointment. I’m sure you’ll have no problems filling up the cup, with me there or not, unlike Mikey who couldn‘t even get hard let alone cum.”

“You know Brian I’ll probably have to save up for a day or two before the procedure so we probably should get some serious fucking out of the way tonight. But if I’m going to be a Daddy then I suppose I should be the top tonight and if you want to come and do a strip for me so I can fill that cup then I wouldn‘t object.”

“Justin you can’t say something like that and expect me to take you seriously when you have a shit eating grin on your face. But I promised to do everything in my power to help you have and raise a child and if letting you fuck my ass tonight helps you get into the mood of being a Daddy then who am I to say no.”

“Then I suppose you’d better take off your clothes and roll over because your ass is getting fucked tonight. 

 

Friday, February 15 2008

 

“Justin why’re you grinning like a maniac?”

“Am I grinning like a maniac?”

“Yes you are and it’s beginning to scare me.”

“Nothing scares the big bad Kinney.”

“You’ve got me on that Sunshine, but answer my question why’re you so happy?”

“Its official, Daphne’s pregnant.”

“That’s wonderful Justin, I’m so happy for you. Now what?”

“What do you mean by that question?”

“You suddenly got a worried look on your face.”

“It just occurred to me that I have to tell Gus that he’s going to be a big brother again. Do you think he’s going to be upset about it?’

“Gus, upset about being a big brother, no way in hell. Gus loves being a big brother to Jenny so adding another younger sibling will just make him even more happy.”

“Then I suppose we should celebrate our good news.”

“Sounds good to me Sunshine, do you have any ideas on how to celebrate our good news.”

“I don’t know Mr. Kinney I suppose my taking your clothes off and you taking my clothes off and going from there might be an answer to your question.”

 

Monday, March 17, 2008

 

“Daddy why’s Justin dressed up like a leprechaun?”

“Is that what the silliness he’s dressed in is? I thought he hit his head getting out of bed this morning.”

“Gus I’ve something important to tell you and I thought that since today was St. Patrick’s I would go with the flow, besides your Daddy and I have a party to go to tonight.”

“We do?”

“Don’t give me that question and a look like that Mr.. Kinney. You know full well we’re going to Emmett’s Saint Paddy’s Day bash. Your costume is back at the house.”

“I never agreed to a costume Sunshine.”

“Oh yes you did and you’re wearing it tonight. Don’t worry Gus I’ll take a picture of your Daddy dressed as Brian Boru.”

“Justin what did you want to tell me? Then you and Daddy can go home, kiss each other for fifteen minutes, and get Daddy dressed up as an Irish hero.”

“Gus when did you become the most organized person in this family?”

“Daddy someone has to be organized. I’m listening Justin.”

“OK Gus, it’s a good thing you’re organized because in about 7 months you’re going to have another younger sibling to boss over.”

“I don’t boss over Jenny no matter what she says. She bosses me. You’re going to have a baby? Congratulations Daddy, you must really be a man’s man to get Justin pregnant. I didn’t think that was possible. But I suppose if anyone can get another man pregnant it would be Brian Kinney.”

“Brian you can close your mouth, he’s just kidding. You’re kidding aren’t you Gus.”

“Yes Justin I’m kidding, I may only be seven but I know that no matter how much you and Daddy love each other he can’t get you pregnant. So who’s having your baby? Daph would be my guess.”

“Yes you little imp, Daphne agreed to have my baby. But Gus you’ll always be part of my life even after the baby is born. I want you to know that.”

“I never worried about that Justin. Daddy I really didn’t think that you could get Justin pregnant, you can start breathing again.”

“Augustus Brian, you little shit. But Gus you do have to keep our secret and not tell anyone about the baby until we figure out when to tell them.”

“Don’t worry Daddy I’ll keep your secret. I hope it’s a boy, Jenny’s all right I suppose but she really doesn’t like me very much for some reason.”

 

Tuesday, April 1 2008

 

“Teddy do you have any idea why Brian invited all of us here tonight?”

“No Em I don’t, he just told me to be here and to not spill anything on his designer couch.”

“Hi guys, do you know why we’re here?”

“Deb if he didn’t tell you do you really think he would tell us. Justin is looking especially happy tonight.”

“That doesn’t mean much Ted, Sunshine looks happy all of the time now a days. He’s got his man and his man actually admits it to him. Look at Mr. Gus though; he looks like he knows something. Could the little tiger look any more like Brian even when he sports a Sunshine smile?”

“He’s going to be a heart breaker whether he’s gay or straight in a few years time. Of course if he’s gay then he’ll never lose his cherry.”

“What do you mean Teddy?”

“Simple Em, is there going to be a guy good enough for Brian’s little boy. He’ll scare off any twink that tries to date Gus and he’ll simply murder any older guy that even looks at him.”

“What if he’s straight?”

“Brian won’t know what to do if girls start calling Sonnyboy at any time of the day. Justin will have to protect Gus from any girl foolish enough to fall for him.”

“You’re forgetting one important factor Ted.”

“What’s that Deb?”

“Gus.”

“Huh, you’ve lost me Deb.”

“Emmett, don’t you know that Gus has Brian and Justin wrapped around his pinky. When Gus wants to get laid, whether it’s a girl or another boy his Dad will pay for the motel room and supply the condoms.”

“She’s right Em, Brian’ll do anything for his Sonnyboy.”

“I can just see Brian’s face when his Sonnyboy asks him to demonstrate giving a blowjob.”

“Why would Gus ask Brian how to give a blowjob Deb? Why ask the top when he has a perfectly good bottom in the family to ask such a question?”

“Don’t fool yourself Teddy, Brian knows how to suck a cock. Don’t tell Mikey, he’d have a conniption, but Brian knows how to take one up the ass as well.”

“Shit Deb I’ll give you Brian sucking Justin off once in awhile and hand jobs fairly often but I just don’t see him rolling over for Justin or anyone for that matter.”

“Teddy a mother knows these things. Brian has bottomed for Justin more than once in the last eight years, I can always tell when Justin tops Brian, he gets this swagger in his step.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen it’s time for you to find out why we asked you to be here tonight.”

“Don’t make a production out of it Brian, spill the beans.”

“Mel you’re as lovely as always I see.”

“Asshole.”

“As I was saying before I was interrupted; Justin and I would like to announce that our family will soon be somewhat larger.”

“What the fuck does that mean Brian?”

“Mikey think about it. What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know why did you think I asked?”

“Mikey, Justin and I are expecting a baby in early November.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Brian, you can’t get Justin pregnant, as much as you might’ve tried.”

“Of course I can Mikey, I’m Brian ‘fucking’ Kinney. I can do anything.”

“Michael, he’s fooling with you. Who’s having your baby Justin?”

“Daphne. How did you know I was the father Ben?”

“Simple Brian wouldn’t make a big deal like this if it was something he was doing but something you do, that’s another story.”

“You caught me Professor.”

 

Sunday June 15, 2008

 

“Happy Birthday Jenny.”

“Thanks Gus now go away and let me sleep.”

“Jenny it’s past time that you get up. Mommy and Mama have a birthday breakfast almost ready for you.”

“I don’t care I want to sleep some more.”

“Get up Jenny, I’m not going to let you make Mommy and Mama unhappy again.”

“Ok I’ll get up but I won’t like it.”

“Just think Jenny on your next birthday you’ll be a big sister.”

“No I won’t. Justin’s baby is nothing to me. I don’t know why everyone is making such a big deal about a baby anyway.”

“Jenny why are you such a pain?”

“I’m not a pain I just like what I like. Go away Gus so I can get dressed.”

 

Sunday November 2, 2008

“Thanks Emmett for arranging my party. Do you think Daddy or Justin suspect anything?”

“No Gus I don’t think they suspect anything just because you asked me to baby sit you while they go to the hospital to get Daphne and the baby.”

“Do you think Craig will like me more than Jenny does?”

“Gus why do you call the baby Craig instead of by his first name? Of course he‘ll like you, I don‘t know why Jenny doesn‘t like you but Gus she doesn‘t like anyone in the family.”

“How many times do you think Daddy is going to stand for people calling him Big Brian before he gets mad. Everyone will call the baby Craig so I’m just getting a head start. Emmett do you know why Justin named him Brian Craig?”

“Well the Brian part is easy Gus, but the Craig part surprised me since Justin and his Dad barely speak to each other, even after all of these years. Do you know the answer? Why am I asking that question, of course you know, after all you are Augustus Brian Kinney Peterson.”

“Justin told me that he had to use Craig as the middle name since for at least the last six generations the Taylor’s have used Craig as the middle name.”

“That’s something to know for the future.”

“I have to finish my sign while you set up the party. Everyone should be here in less than an hour.”

“Gus that’s an amazing sign. Are those pictures what I think they are? How did you do such an amazing job? Are you planning on being an artist like Justin? Let me put it up above the dining room door for you.”

“I’m not going to be a an artist I want to be an author. I printed the poster using these pictures from Daddy’s painting. I’m colored the letters and some of the other pictures I added to the poster but Justin’s pictures are too beautiful to change. When Daddy had the painting scanned, so that the prints could be made, Justin had them save various parts as separate pictures. I just copied them from Justin’s computer to a memory key and then copied them to my computer. You don’t think Justin will mind do you Emmett?”

“He might wiggle his eyebrows at the pictures when he sees them and I imagine he’ll talk to you about taking things without asking but no he won’t mind. They are such beautiful pictures though.”

“Can you tell why I picked the pictures I picked?”

“Let me look closer; I see the plan Gus, you’ve got a picture of everyone in the family and everyone is dressed in white. That Justin is quite the kidder isn’t he Gus. Don‘t worry we all figured it out, some sooner than others, but we all agree that he was right.”

“I heard a car door they must be home.”

“Don’t worry Gus, everything is ready.” 

“I don’t worry after all as you said earlier I’m Augustus Brian Kinney Peterson.”

“You little shit, you’re such a blend of Brian and Justin it’s scary.”

“Thank you Emmett.”

“Justin I’m not an invalid I can walk by myself.”

“I know but let me baby you for a little while, you‘re going to be gone too soon. Do you really have to leave the country?”

“Yes Justin I have to leave now or I won’t be able to leave at all. I promised that I would help give you a child and I’m going to fulfill my promise. After a couple of years I’ll come back and get to know little Brian, but only after he’s attached to you and Brian.”

“I know that’s the plan but it’s going to be hard to see you leave Pittsburgh.’

“What’s going on Gus?”

“It’s a party Daphne can’t you tell?”

“What’s the holdup, this junk is heavy.”

“Brian quit complaining and just drop everything. Gus is giving his brother a welcome home party.”

“Justin take the baby.”

“Yes Mom, thanks for all of your help today.”

“Gus that’s quite the sign and Emmett that’s quite a cake.”

“Thanks Grandma Jenn.”

“Thank you Jennifer.”

“Sonnyboy that’s a beautiful sign but I think we need to talk about proper borrowing of other people’s objects.”

“OK Daddy but do you get it?”

“Of course I get it Gus. You’re my Sonnyboy so of course little Brian, I’m going to put an end to that nonsense, is Justin’s Sunnyboy.


End file.
